


Some Sort of Animal

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Branding, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Heather is branded with Viggo’s crest.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Some Sort of Animal

Heather tried to move backwards and away from the burning instrument in front of her, but she was being held firmly by Ryker. The branding iron was near her neck, in Viggo’s hand. He had a look of concentration on his face, brows knit together. 

“Please don’t do this!” Heather cried.

“Oh, but I must, my dear. You betrayed us, so now you must be punished.”

But this wasn’t just a one time punishment. The branding iron was shaped in the form of Viggo’s crest. If it went on her skin, she would be his till either of them died. She would be his thrall. 

“No! No-o!” She struggled harder, thrashing in Ryker’s hold. But dammit, the man was just too strong. 

“Hold her head still,” Viggo ordered.

So, Ryker let go of her with one hand, still encompassing her wrists in just one, and used that hand to grab onto her hair and tilt her head so that the side of her neck was more exposed. 

“ _ No… _ ” Heather moaned out. Tears burned in her eyes. 

The branding iron was placed on her skin. She screamed at the sudden burning pain, the anguish. She tried struggling, to get away from the pain, but she was held still and it just continued. Viggo was leaving it there to make sure it would be burned into her properly.

“Now, now, stay still. You’ll ruin it.”

Heather wanted to ruin it. She didn’t want the crest in her flesh to be recognizable as Viggo’s.

Finally, Viggo pulled the branding iron away, and Heather was left trying to catch her breath. It still felt like it was against her skin, the burning absolutely relentless.

“You can let her go,” Viggo told Ryker. He tossed the branding iron aside, where it clanged against the bars of the cage they were in. The cage was for her. They had come in here, cornered her, and branded her, like she was some sort of animal.

Ryker released her, and then he and Viggo were leaving the cage. Heather didn’t bother trying to escape. It didn’t matter if she escaped now. She was Viggo’s. 

And she always would be. 


End file.
